Precious stones are often set at the top of a model with a combination of smaller stones and one or more larger stones using conventional prong type settings. In addition, pave setting techniques can also be employed to provide greater glitter for the jewelry. However, multiple prongs are often used to set each stone which can make the model visually less appealing.